The present invention relates to a skin mounted device holder for holding medical devices to a person's skin, and more particularly a securing tape in the form of a Velcro type of fastener for securing a reservoir such as for use in holding body fluid.
It is important that the skin mounted devices stick to human skin firmly because one of the most frequent applications of the skin mounted device holder is to hold fluid reservoirs in connection to a woman's mastectomy. In addition, the skin mounted device holder when constructed with hydrogel is easily removable without causing tear of the skin. This is especially important to patients who have already endured painful medical procedures and one less pain would certainly assist in patients' recovery.
It is also important that the means for attaching the reservoirs be easily releasable so that the reservoirs can be quickly drained out and be remounted again.
One of the purposes of the present invention is to replace a tower type of hanger for hanging fluid reservoirs. Therefore, patients need not carry around a bulky tall hanger that restricts patients' mobility.
A need therefore exists for an inexpensive skin mounted device holder for medical patients, especially mastectomy patients.
The present invention provides an economical means to meet the aforesaid everyday common medical requirements.